Princesses in Camp Rock
by 2myangel
Summary: Princesses Michelle and Maxine Montoya are in danger. Both are sent the United States to live with a family while under the names of Mitchie and Max Torres. Now, Mitchie and Max attend Camp Rock with the Santiago family's kids. What will happen? Smitchie!
1. The Princesses

**Discalimer: I DO NOT own anything except my imagination!**

Before the sun rise, workers around the Rausen Palace are already awake, doing their duties. In one particular room in the palace, you could hear the sound of pop-rock music playing.

In that particular room, the second daughter of the King and Queen of Rausen is dancing around the room to the beat of the music blaring through the speakers. The second daughter, Princess Michelle Evangeline Lyrica Allison Nicole Yasmin Rosalinda Varia Evans-Montoya, also known as Princess Michelle of Rausen, Roselia to all others of the land and royalty, but to her close family and friends, she is known as Mitchie Montoya.

The princess danced to the beat and sang along to one of her songs, celebrating the beginning of summer. As the music slowly ended to a slow rhythm song, so did the princess' way of dancing, her movements flowing with the music.

_Clap! Clap! Clap!_

Surprised, Mitchie jumped at the applause coming from the doorway and turned towards it quickly. Seeing her Au pair, Maria and a few maids at the door, Mitchie blushed in embarrassment, never used to the attention though most royalties love that.

"Dear, don't be shy. We all know you are a very talented _person_with the voice of an angel and a graceful dance." complimented Maria. Mitchie blushed harder at the compliment, she looked at the maids who were nodding their heads so much you would think they have a bobble head, agreeing with Maria.

"Thank you and good morning." said Mitchie who started walking towards the bathroom. Seeing this, one of the maids hurriedly walked towards the bathroom while the others headed to do their respected jobs, "Wait Princess Michelle, I'll get your bath ready."

"No, I'll be taking a shower today, thank you though." replied Mitchie, smiling at the maid. Other royalties would be shocked at Mitchie's behavior, being nice to a servant but that's how she is, actually that's how her family is.

The Evans-Montoya Family is one of the kindest royalties in the whole world, and they are also one of the richest royalty families in the whole world, ranked from Top 10 Families, believe it or not, they are richer than the Queen of England or Prince William, the Evans-Montoya family is the number one richest family in the world.

"Alright, I'll meet you at the garden for breakfast, Mitchie and don't forget about the graduation party at Rausen Academy." said Maria, starting to walk out the door.

"Wait, Maria are mom and dad still at their business trip?" asked Mitchie, stopping at the entrance of her bathroom to turn around and see Maria nodding before walking out the door. Mitchie sighed, "Like always."

After a hot shower, Mitchie came out of the bathroom in a robe and walked across the room to her walk-in closet, knowing that no other royalties are visiting today, she picked out casual, or normal clothes. Choosing a white button-up pole dress shirt, a black vest over it, black skinny jeans and her black converse, to top it off, she picked her favorite Ecko Red Diamond Rhino Hoodie.

People find it unusual for a princess to wear normal clothes, they all think royalties wear dresses, heels, and crowns, but this princess is more of a normal type.

Mitchie grabbed her Blackberry touch screen phone, iPod touch, and her yellow songbook, placing them in her black messenger bag then walked out of the room to the garden for breakfast. On the way, she greeted several maids and guards, finally making it to the garden, she found Maria eating omelet and on her laptop at the same time.

"Busy schedule today?" asked Mitchie after sitting down on the table outside.

Maria looked up and smiles at Mitchie, then grabbed some bright colorful piece of paper out of her bag next to her, "Well, what do we have here? A Camp Rock brochure, or should I say, _another_ Camp Rock brochure."

Camp Rock is a camp all the way in the United States. It wasn't just some regular camp. It was a music camp. For anyone who has a future on stage or in music, there's only one place for them to go. Camp Rock.

"Wow! Would you look at that!" exclaimed Mitchie, pretending to be surprised.

"So you have no idea how it got on my laptop?" asked Maria, eyeing Mitchie.

Mitchie sheepishly shrugged her shoulders and smiled then started eating the food in front of her.

"Sweetie, I know you really want to go to Camp Rock but your parents and I just think its too dangerous for you to go." Maria said while watching Mitchie as she stopped eating and looked down.

Mitchie nodded, "So, what was the reason? They always have a reason for me not to go somewhere I ask them to."

Maria took one of Mitchie's hands and looked at her,"Well for one, you are a princess. If people found out, they'd give you the unwanted attention which we both know you hate that. You are soon going to be a queen and what would happen if you got kidnapped? And Camp Rock is too far away, we won't know if you'll be safe. I'm sorry."

Mitchie sighed and stood up, "Thanks for breakfast, if my tutor is here, just call me. I'll be in Studio M." she then walked back inside to Studio M.

* * *

Mitchie's POV

So much for a great summer. I've been so excited hoping that I could change their minds but I guess not. I've always wanted to go to Camp Rock since I heard about it from TJ Tyler when she performed at Princess Allison of England's birthday three years ago, and ever since then I've been trying each summer to convince my parents and Maria's minds.

I arrived at Studio M, through the door reveals a room filled with different kinds of instruments, from classics to rock. I love this room, it's always filled with instruments, instruments waiting for someone to try and play them. And also a recording studio. This is where I record most of my songs with help from my sister Max, right now she's currently living in Serene, Serenea, the sister country of Roselia. My parents are also the King and Queen of Serenea, that's why they're always away, flying between both countries, and most of the time everywhere.

I entered the studio and grabbed my favorite instrument to play, the violin. The violin was my favorite because not many people know how to play it and it's so unique with its own sound. I've taught myself how to play the violin from watching, listening, and reading about the violin – not to brag or anything.

I sat on a bench, placed the base under my chin and let the bow flow across the strings emitting a sweet sound. Closing my eyes, I allowed myself to be lost in the music. The bow traveled along the violin creating numerous notes of delightful music. I played the melody to one of my childhood songs.

Time passed by so fast everytime I lost myself in the music, it seems I've been in the studio for two hours. Even after drownig my sorrows through music I was still sad about Camp Rock. I put back my guitar on its case and left for my last day of school.

Well actually, I don't go to school, I have my own tutor. It's pretty lonely but sometimes Max comes by and takes the classes with me even though she's four years ahead of me.

* * *

"Michelle, pourquoi êtes-vous triste?" asked the tutor. I smiled, I had a great idea what to do for the last day of school, to annoy my tutor.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

He sighed, he knows where this is going, everytime I ask a question, it usually turns into an argument and it will keep going until either class is over or until I win which somehow never happens because my tutor loves to argue with me. He never gives up like my big brother, Mark. Mark was supposed to be the next King of Roselia, but he talked with mom and dad, he chose to stay normal. Now, he's living with his wife in the United States. I haven't seen him since I was eight.

"It means, why are you sad?" he explained.

"I'm not sad, what about you, are you sad?"

"I know you're not. I'm-" I cut him off.

"Then why are you asking if I'm sad?"

"I'm not really asking if you're sad, I just want you to answer me back in French!" I knew he was annoyed, I looked at the clock to find class already over.

"Je ne suis pas triste. Et avoir un grand été, M. Hade." I said with a smile then grabbed my bag and left the room.

As I walked out the door, I heard him sigh. I giggled and continued walking to my room. I arrived at the door to find it open, that's odd, it's usually close. I walked through the door and found my sister Max on my bed with my red book in her hands.

"MAX!" I yelled. I ran to her and grabbed my book from her grasp. She read my book, the book that I've hidden for a long time, my book was filled with songs that I've written when I was only eight and most of them are embarrassing songs.

"What? No hug?" she said, sitting up on my bed with open arms.

I smiled, I obliged and hugged her, hard. I haven't seen her since Princess Kendra's party last month, and I really miss my sister and best friend, everytime we're together we're inseperable, she's the only princess that I can get along with, the other princesses are just plain snobby, and brats.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were coming in two days?" I asked.

"Well," Max smiled, "I wanted to surprise you, the look on your face was priceless."

I blushed and lightly pushed her.

"Michelle Evangeline Lyrica Allison Nicole Yasmin Rosalinda Fiorre Evans-Montoya!" cried Maria.

Oh no, Maria only uses my full name when I'm in trouble. I turned around to see Maria with a disappointed look on her face, "Yes, Maria?"

"Why didn't you meet me at the lobby? And why are you not getting ready for the party yet?" Maria shook her head but smiled. "Alright, I'll let you get ready. Be down at the entrance in two hours, this time we might just make it." Maria looked at Max, "And Max, welcome back, I was wondering when you were coming."

Ugh, the graduation party, I forgot about that. I think this time, Princes Raphael and Andrew Wades of Whales are graduating. Both boys are my childhood friends, actually I'm only friends with Andrew, Raphael just irritates me so much. He's so arrogant and he thinks the world evolves around him. He treats everyone who's rank is lower than his like dirt. But when he's around other royalties or any person that's important, you'd think he's so charming and sweet.

I gaped at her, "You knew? Am I the only one who didn't know?" Both Maria and Max nodded, I sighed.

After Maria left, Max helped me get ready for the party. I was wearing a bronze cocktail dress with black leggings and black two-inch high heels. I also wore my white gold purity ring as a necklace around my neck with a 10k yellow gold diamond and natural ruby journey earrings. I was almost done, to finish the look, I went light on the make up and my hair was down and curled.

We arrived at the academy just in time. the graduation party was the same kind of party I attend many times per week. Formal, grand, fancy foods and ballroom dancing. Anyone who lives a normal life would kill to be in a party like this but let me tell you this,at these kinds of parties, everyone just talks about politics, fancy clothes and the new things they just bought, which just bores me to sleep.

"Princess Michelle!"

I jumped at the voice and inwardly groaned. I turned around to face the owner of the voice. Raphael Wades. I faked a smile on my face, "Raphael, congratulations!"

"Thank you. And it's nice to see you again Princess Maxine and Maria," said Raphael with a fake polite voice, "I'm so glad you came!"

I rolled my eyes at Raphael, then jumped when I felt two arms wrap around my waist from behind.

"Mitchie," I shivered as I felt the person's hot breath tickle my skin. I turned around to face Raphael's twin, Andrew, and smiled at him. "Andrew," I whispered in his ear as I hugged him, I felt chills run down my back as I felt stares and glares at me. I then pulled away to get a good look at him, he's changed so much over the year, I haven't seen him since last year's graduation party for Lady Jasmin of Moscow.

"How are you and the others?" I asked Andrew, as he was about to answer, Raphael butted in.

"We're fine, how about you ladies?"

"Same as always," replied Max.

I excused myself to the bathroom and walked out of the room to the lady's room.

* * *

_I know its similar to Not The Average Camper by risingstar9328, but this is my version, it has a different but similar plot to the her story. I don't mean to offend anyone._

* * *


	2. Party!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything.**

**Mitchie's POV**

As I walked out of the lady's room, I heard the door collide with a person on the other side. Oh no, not another accident, apparently I'm prone to accidents. And if I somehow don't get hurt, the people around me do.

I rushed to the other side of the open door and saw Raphael on the ground holding his nose. I covered my mouth to stop myself from laughing, Raphael on the ground while holding his hopefully not broken nose is a hilarious sight. I saw him scowl at me, I couldn't take it anymore. I burst out laughing. I was laughing so much, I slid on the ground while holding my sides. The sight of him with a scowl on his face while holding his nose is hilarious.

"Haha, will you stop your laughing fit and help me up? I think you broke my nose." spat Raphael icily.

I suddenly stopped laughing, stood up and fixed my dress then turned to him. "Can you at least say please, Ralphy?" I asked unveiling the annoyance in my voice. I saw him cringed at his nickname, I smirked. I knew that every time I call him 'Ralphy,' he'd get annoyed and sometimes snap.

"Please?" said Raphael through gritted teeth.

I sighed, I held out my hand to him and he took it. I was about to pull him up when he unexpectedly pulled me towards him. I yelped, then landed on his chest with a light THUD. Right here, right now, oh how I want to strangle him! I huffed and tried to pull away but he had a tight grip around my waist with his arm.

I looked up at him with a deathly glare, giving 'If looks could kill' a new meaning. He was smirking and quietly laughing as well. Raphael stood up with me in his arms. Curse my short height, I was dangling on him, my feet just a couple of feet off the ground. I noticed stares from people passing by, this was embarrassing. I blushed tomato red, and he laughed at me.

"Will you please gently put me down, Raphael?" I asked acidly through gritted teeth. He shook his head and started walking back to the party. I gaped at him. Oh, he is so going to pay for this embarrassment, and I will make sure of it!

"Put me down, or I'll scream." I threatened him, but he just ignored me. We were at the door way now, I panicked. I don't like it when people stare at me, either because of embarrassment or because I'm royalty. I think he sensed my distress because he gently put me down. I sighed in relief, then turned to glare at Raphael.

"Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again." I spat, then walked through the door, leaving him and back to my sister and Maria, who fortunately are talking to Andrew.

"So, what did I miss?" I asked once I arrived to their side.

"Not much." replied Andrew who looked at me with a confused expression. "Did Raphael talk to you yet? He said he will."

Now, I'm the one who's confused. Why would he talk to me? Besides every time we try to have a civilized conversation, it just turns into bickering, insults and then screaming. I shook my head, "No, I wa-" I was cut off by a very familiar high pitch voice.

"Andrew!" squealed the voice. I turned around to find my worst enemy, Elizabeth Mason, the only daughter of the Ambassador of Whales.

She's the female version of Raphael, wait no. She's a lot worse than Raphael. I may be exaggerating, but she defines the devil. To her family, she's sweet, kind and caring, but to every person I've met who know or knew her, she's the devil. In Whales, the media labeled her as the 'Spoiled Teen Model' or the 'Bad Girl of J Magazine'.

Elizabeth ran to Andrew, literally jumping onto him. She draped her arms around his neck, and I had to gag at the scene. I saw Andrew's face, it was full of disgust. He mouthed 'help' to me, I stifled a laugh.

To make this clear, both Andrew and Raphael dislike Elizabeth because of her horrible attitude, and because she's Ambassador Mason's spoiled, over dramatic daughter. She always gets what she wants and likes. For sure, one of the things she enjoys more than shopping is verbally harassing me.

As Elizabeth pulled away from the hug, Andrew relaxed but went rigid right away when she moved on to his right arm. It took a few minutes for Elizabeth to actually notice that we were here, and when she did, she gave me a glare and smirked.

"Good evening, Maria. Princess Maxine." greeted Elizabeth with a fake of sweetness in her voice. I rolled my eyes at her. Then she turned to me, "Michelle." she said bluntly but I could still hear the iciness in her voice.

I gave her a sweet sickening smile, her face distorted with confusion at my reaction. I saw Max, Andrew, and Maria laugh at her reaction. "Nice to see you again, Elizabeth." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

I don't want anyone to ruin this day, so far my morning went from disappointment to pleasant afternoon. And when I arrived here, Raphael was kindly enough to avoid me for a while after our little run in at the bathroom. That reminds me, I forgot to apologize about accidentally slamming a door to his face. I excused myself from the group and walked around the party to look for Raphael, but he was no where in sight. I sighed, I should have apologized sooner. I walked out to a balcony to get a breathe of fresh air, but what I found was Raphael with his eyes closed, playing the violin. I smiled at him, he looked so peaceful, and happy.

After he finished, I clapped for him. I always knew he has a musical talent but he just doesn't like to show it, the only thing he likes to show off are his athletic abilities. He was shaken out of his trance at the sound of my cheering. I knew he was puzzled, he didn't think anyone would notice that he was gone, and probably, he thought that no one would hear him play due to the loud music coming from the party.

"That was great!" I complimented him. He looked at me like with wide eyes. This would be the first time I actually complimented him, since most of our conversations turn into arguments. Because of the constant arguments, I usually avoided him.

"Thanks." Raphael replied while putting the instrument away but I grabbed his arm to stop him. He looked at me with a questioning look.

I grabbed the violin, then turned to Raphael. "Can I borrow it?" I asked. He nodded at my request, I gave him one of my famous smiles, that's what my parents, Max, and Maria always say. When it comes to music, I will let anything go, kind of. For instance, my disliking of Raphael.

I placed the base under my chin and let the bow glide over the strings, emitting a sweet sound. I closed my eyes to focus on the notes, the music of my lullaby. Letting my soul and mind get lost in the music.

Once I finished, I opened my eyes to look at Raphael but only to find him absent from my sight. I sighed, and placed the violin back in its case, then turned around to leave, but only to crash onto a hard chest. I stumbled backwards and fell on my butt. This was totally not my day!

I heard laughter above me, I looked up to see Raphael having a laughing fit, holding his sides and leaning on the balcony railing. I glared at him.

I stood up, dusting my self off. "Jerk." I muttered, loud enough for him to hear, and I knew he heard me because he stopped laughing and just looked at me with, I think hurt in his eyes.

Whoah! I've never seen him this hurt besides the incident six years ago. I frowned, feeling guilty, I never meant to hurt him.

"Umm..." Well this is really awkward. I looked away from him and just stared out to the garden. I still felt him staring at me, and I shuddered from his stare. "You know, we've never had a real conversation between the two of us." I said trying to change the subject.

"That's true," he agreed then leaning on the railing beside me as well.

Silence loomed over us. It's hard making small talk to a person you feel like you've only met even though you've been friends, or companions for years.

The silence broke when Andrew came out to the balcony, laughing. His clothes were covered in food. Raphael and I took notice and gave him a questioning look. He looked like a mess but it was funny. I began to giggle and Raphael burst out laughing at his twin.

Andrew calmed down then sat on one of the balcony chairs. "You do not want to go in there." he exclaimed.

"What happened to you?" I asked after calming down. I walked over to him and gave him my handkerchief to clean himself.

"It started with Elizabeth wanting to dance with me, then Layla tried to help. But they both ended up fighting by throwing food at each other, then everyone started throwing food as well. One of the teachers tried to stop the fight but it actually got worse." said Andrew.

I burst out laughing as the image of Elizabeth and Layla covered in food and complaining about their ruined dresses. Andrew and Raphael both looked at me confusion in the eyes.

"What's so funny?" asks Raphael.

My laughing fit decreased to giggles as seconds passed. After I was calm enough, I told them my reason, "Just the image of Elizabeth and Layla covered in food cracked me up."

Andrew started laughing, I bet he remembered how both girls looked during the fight. "You're right, it was truly rare to see them like that."

"Alright, so who stopped the fight?" I asked curiously.

"Dean Miller, for such a quiet person, he sure has a very loud voice, and a bad temper as well." replied Andrew with a disbelief look on his face.

"Wow!" Raphael and I said in unison. Now, I think I'll never get Dean Miller angry when I attend this academy the next school year with Max. Wait! I forgot about Max and Maria!

"Andrew, what happened to Max and Maria? Were they caught in this mess of an incident?" I asked worriedly.

"Thankfully, no. They were both called by the academy adviser to talk about something important I believe." said Andrew.

I sighed in relief. I did not want to hear Maria complain about the whole mess, and Max will probably laugh about it on the ride home.

* * *

_I know this chapter was a bit boring, but you need to know some of the characters in here will be on future chapters._

_Hopefully next chapters of my stories will be up by next week, I have too many projects and finals to study for._

_Please comment or criticize. _

_Hope you liked a little bit of it though.  
_

* * *


	3. Princess Protection Program

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

**Mitchie's POV**

I jumped on my bed the moment we came home from the graduation party, spreading my body over my king sized bed. The party took not only mine but Max's energy as well. After the entire food fight fiasco, Maria had offered help of cleaning up the mess everyone made to Dean Miller even though we did not partake in the incident. The idea of cleaning an entire ballroom displeased me and Max. But I was at least glad we had plenty of help from the workers and a few friends of Raphael and Andrew to clean the mayhem.

Most people would be shock to see or even hear about royalties actually cleaning, or doing any kind of housework. But this royalty is definitely different in most ways you would think royalties would do and are.

And Max, she fell asleep on the ride home. I knew she was tired, I mean she flew here from Serenea very early in the morning, and Serenea is about eight hours away by jet. I know I would get jet lagged easily after that long ride. One of the body guards carried Max upstairs to my room and laid her down on the new bed that was moved in to my room for her earlier this afternoon.

Feeling no energy to change, and exhaustion drowning me slowly by the second. I fell into a deep sleep as my droopy eyes closed. I know that I really need a lot of sleep for tomorrow's busy schedule.

* * *

I felt hands shaking my shoulders to wake me up but I shoved them off and rolled to my side, pulling the blankets to cover me. I heard two voices talking, barely understanding any words at all through my sleepy state. In an instant, I felt cold air hit my body, trying to find and reach for my blanket subconsciously but felt it no where near me. Sighing, I groggily sat up, rubbing the sleep off my eyes. Once I was fully awake, I saw Max from the entrance of my walk-in closet holding black sweats with a matching black tank top,a black jacket and a pair of black converse. Then I heard movements at my left and found Maria opening my phone and taking it's SIM card out then putting it in another phone, an LG Dare. I was so confused on what's happening.

"What's going on?" I asked as Max walked over and gave me the black clothes attire she chose from my closet.

"Go change into that." she said, ignoring my question, walking to my desk and grabbing my yellow lyric book filled with songs and my music player, placing them both in my messenger bag that was hanging on my desk chair, and then throwing the bag to me. I caught it, and looked at her with confusion written on my face.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" I asked loudly enough to get Maria's attention.

"Good, you're awake. Change into those clothes quickly." she said, nervousness detected from her voice, Maria looked at her watch," Hurry Michelle, we are going to leave in about ten minutes."

I nodded, though confused. Why are they avoiding my question? I sighed but walked in the bathroom to change in the black attire Max gave me. After changing, I walked out of the bathroom and noticed one of the guards from downstairs is in my room having a what looked like a private conversation because of the hushed tones with Maria. I looked over at Max who was sitting on my bed, a grim expression on her face. I finally noticed that she was wearing the same attire as I was wearing, all black. I walked over to my bed and grabbed my messenger bag and checked the items that Max placed inside. My music folder filled with music sheets and songs, iPod, lyric books, and my sketch pad and pencil case set complete with sharpened drawing pencils, a sharpener, and a white eraser, and a couple of journals. Now the only item that was missing was my cellphone.

"Alright! Are you both ready?" asks Maria hurriedly walking towards me and handing me the new phone. I looked at her, why can't I just use my previous phone? She saw the question in my eyes, "You'll have to use this from now on. I transferred all the memory from the SIM card to another, and you'll have a new phone number. Only your parents, Max and I know your phone number. You will not be allowed to call or have any contact in any way with anyone here in Roselia or Serenea. And be careful."

Now, I am completely baffled. Everything is just coming so fast and unexpected. I don't know what's happening because neither Max or Maria will tell me anything. What in the world is happening?! Someone have got to tell me the situation before I actually lose my mind worrying about something that I don't even know if it's dangerous or not! Okay, deep breaths, deep breaths. Now, I'm calm.

Before I knew it, Max, Maria and I were at the airport, rushing through gates and scanners. I was glad that there were no paparazzi around, usually they were around to see any I still have no idea what's happening, Max looks like she's going to cry and Maria is worried and in a hurry. We arrived at Gate 1074, Flight to Los Angeles, California, USA. Why are we standing in front of the gate for the flight to USA?

"Why are we here?" I asked for the millionth time today. I wouldn't have to ask so many times if someone just answer my simple question.

"No time for questions and answers. Listen girls, when you arrive at LAX airport, a woman will pick you both up, you don't know her but she knows the both of you." Maria took out a brown manila envelope from her purse and handed it to Max."Everything you need to know is inside this envelope. Read it when you're both in private." She hugged us tightly. I felt tears through my thin jacket. I pulled away to see both Max and Maria in tears, and so was I.

* * *

The plane ride was cramped and long. We're not use to riding public transportation such as this plane to California, but at the least, we got First Class Flights. Right now, I'm sitting between Max and a strawberry-blond haired woman, the woman who retrieved us from the airport . Her name is Ms. Kelly Jones, an agent to a secret organization called the Princess Protection Program, the same organization Maria secretly worked with a few guards from the palace. I just learned about Maria's other occupation by the envelope she gave us. Fortunately, we had enough privacy at the plane, and both Max and I agreed to read the information inside the envelope. And I finally attained the answers I needed.

Where was I? Oh yeah, I was sitting in between Max and Ms. Jones. Ms. Jones was explaining to us about the problem back at Roselia and Serenea. Apparently the Ambassador of Wales, Ambassador Cedric Mason has been planning to take the King and Queen Of Wales hostage, gain control of the country and then try and get control of Roselia as well by kidnapping either me or Max, and just engaged his plan during the twins' graduation party. The twins, Andrew and Raphael, I wonder how they're taking this. I feel, no, I know that both teenage boys are safe, and probably confused and worried about the situation at hand.

Max and I were silent throughout her explanation, I don't know about Max but for me, I actually had nothing to say. I was too stunned about this entire problem.

"Now, the both of you are getting new names, looks and will be living under one of our agents. Basically, you will be getting new temporary identities while you're both in danger." Ms. Jones gave us a piece of paper with information about our new identities,"Right now, we're on our way to a salon to get you girls a whole new look."

I nodded at her plan then read the piece of paper containing my new identity.

**Name: **_Mitchie Torres_

**Age: **_15_

**Date of Birth: **_July 4, 1994_

**Birth Place: **_Dallas, Texas_

**Parents/ Occupation:** _Connie Torres: Cook & Caterer, Steven Torres: Owner of a hardware store_

**Sibling(s): **_Max Torres  
_

**Relations to the Santiago Family:**_ Family friends, met when the Torres family moved to San Diego, California in 1999._

Mitchie Torres. Not bad, other than Mitchie being my nick name, I liked it. Ms. Jones caught my attention when she started talking about some camp. "Wait, what? Sorry Ms. Jones, I didn't catch the part about some camp."

"Oh, sweetie, please call me Kelly. And the camp, well it seems that Agent Santiago's children are going to some music camp. Luckily, he was able to apply you both to the camp." Ms. Jo- I mean, Kelly said, smiling at me.

Wow! I wonder which camp are we going to attend?

"Do you know what camp is it?" asked Max, while eying me. She knows that I had been dreaming of going to a music camp.

Kelly went through her bag again, taking out a piece of paper. "It doesn't say on the list that Agent Santiago sent me. Oh yes, after the getting your hair cut, we'll be heading to the mall to buy you both some clothes and other necessities you'll both need at camp.

The next thing I knew, I was getting my hair washed, my nails getting cleaned and repainted, and my face covered in some kind of face cream by many people around me.

"What kind of hair style?" asks the hairstylist.

I thought about it, I always wanted to get my hair cut to almost shoulder length and bangs, but Maria and mom always say that it'd be a waste to cut my long thigh length hair, and bangs would just get in my face. "Ummm...can it be a little below the shoulder," I said pointing to my left arm, showing just how long my hair should be, "Oh, and can I get bangs, too."

After I was done, I looked at my new look. I barely recognize myself, my new hair style looks so awesome. I turned to my left and looked at Max, she looked beautiful. Her hair straight in layers, her skin covered in light make-up making her hazel eyes pop.

"Okay, now to the mall!" exclaimed Kelly while paying the hairstylists. "After buying your clothes, we'll head to the nearest music store to get you both some instruments. It said on the list that it's optional but I presume you both play?"

We nodded, "Yeah, I can play the piano, violin, and guitar smoothly, while Max can play the violin, saxophone and a little bit on the guitar. And I plan to bring a guitar to camp. What about you Max?" I asked, looking at Max who was deep in thought.

"I'll get the violin, I could always borrow your guitar, right?" I nodded.

"Good! Girls with many talents, impressive." Kelly said, taking out her cellphone, "I'm calling Steilberg String Instruments to get your instruments ready after buying your clothes for camp. And then by two forty-five, your flight to San Diego leaves. So by two thirty, we should be at the airport."

We took a cab to the mall, and entered almost every women's clothing store such as Banana Republic, Hot Topic, Forever 21, Victoria's Secret and more. Shopping for normal clothes with no bodyguards around is so much fun. I've never had this kind of freedom, and I love it. So did Max, ever since we left Roselia, she's been quiet and on alert, but now she's relax and carefree.

The rest of the day went by faster than I thought, after buying our clothes and a few suitcases for camp, we all went out to lunch then fetch our instruments from the store, then to Kelly's apartment to get ready for the flight.

Kelly's apartment was awesome, small but big enough for her. I was sitting with Max at her kitchen eating the cake that we bought at the mall, we just finished packing and changed into new clothes. Kelly was getting ready for the flight, not minding if Kelly cared that I opened the T.V. I grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V. Lucky enough, the channel I was looking for popped up, Hot Tunes.

"Oh! Hot Tunes! Turn it up!" squealed Max. I obliged, silently laughing at her reaction. Looking up at the T.V. the theme song of Hot Tunes played. I was hoping something good and new would come on, but unfortunately it was another report about the pop star Shane Grey who has been acting like the world revolved around him.

_"The phenomenon pop star Shane Grey," _reported the television reporter_, "May have gone too far this time when he stormed off the set of Connect 3's new music video. No official report on why, but word is that he stormed off the set after someone accidentally gave him the wrong coffee order."_

Oh my, I can't believe him! Well actually, I could believe him doing that. Just because he got the wrong coffee that doesn't mean he can storm off his new music video. I bet it cost the Label thousands of dollars. That's why I dislike people like that, he's just like Elizabeth, maybe worse. Thinking that the world revolves around them just because their famous and rich.

_"Word is that the other band members of Connect 3, are fed up! This stunt cost the label thousands of dollars, but it may cost the band the rest of their record deal." _The reporter said.

"What's wrong with him? I mean he has everything anyone would want." Max said.

I shrugged, "Except a clue." showing the disgust in my voice.

_"The message is clear, Shane Grey has to clan up his act! __And in order to do so, the Connect 3 summer tour has been canceled,"_ Was what the reporter said before I turned off the T.V. I didn't want to watch anymore that has got to do with him.

After finishing the cake, I took our plates then placed them in the sink and washed them. Another thing about me is that I could actually work and do chores like normal kids. I learned it from Maria and the palace chef, Chef Sami.

Kelly finally finished and we were ready to leave.

We were on the plane to San Diego. Max fell asleep the minute the plane was in the air, and Kelly was on her laptop. She said it was a part of her job to do some paperwork, like a regular cop. And me, I was listening to the songs I recorded and downloaded into my iPod, trying to pass by the time. I also sketched some of the sceneries I've seen in the city like the beach.

Drawing or sketching is another passion of mine. Other than musical talent, I also have my artistic ability.

In a couple of hours, we're going to land and meet the family we'd be staying with. Kelly mentioned that Agent Santiago has two children, fifteen year old twins actually. A boy named Xander and his sister, Alex. I hope they're not mad because they have to chaperon us at camp, I also hope they like us. And hopefully while at camp, I wouldn't accidentally blow our cover. I don't know what I'd do if that would happen.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, please buckle your seatbelts and prepare for landing." _said a voice through the intercom.

I woke Max up from her peaceful sleep and helped her buckle up. Kelly was ready and buckled up as well. A few more minutes till we finally land.

"Agent Santiago is meeting us at the airport and you'll both go with him back to his house to get acquainted with his family," Kelly said in a hush tone, "I know you're both scared and not used to this kind of situation, but for the time being, relax and don't worry too much. And have fun at camp, it's not every day you get to attend a famous music camp!"

Well, it's not every day we get to be in the Princess Protection Program either.

* * *

**Alex's POV**

"What! Mom, it's not fair! Why do we have to look after two bratty princesses?" I complained, sitting down beside mom. I don't want to look after some princesses from some small country that I've never even heard of. At first I was pretty excited, but since dad will be away all summer and Xander, mom and I will be going to Camp Rock, they can't just stay home. So, mom and dad decided that they both join us to Camp Rock, and since they're both girls, I'm the one stuck looking after them at camp.

"Alexandra Marie Santiago!," mom scolded me, "Don't say such rude things. You don't even know them! There's nothing that we can do. If they warned us sooner, I wouldn't have planned on accompanying you both at camp. And besides, this was a last minute alert situation at the organization, everyone else had their jobs and problems to do while your father just finished his and he was the only one left that could take care of last minute problems."

"Yeah, sis!" said Xander who was sitting on the couch with his phone in his hands, probably texting Caitlyn.

I took a couch pillow and threw it at him. "Shut it, Xander!" I turned to mom again, "Well, you could just call Brown now and tell him you're not going!"

Mom looked at me with a serious face, "Alex! You know that I can't, this week is the week before camp starts, and you expect me to call Brown on the last minute and tell him I changed my mind and won't be working this summer. What do you think?"

"Fine, alright! I'll look after them." I said, giving up. All I have to do is to make sure that they don't blow their cover and keep them from hurting themselves, and everything should be fine. I mean, how hard could that be?

I just hope they're not like Tess Tyler who thinks that everyone would just bow down at her feet because she's rich and is the daughter of famous singer TJ Tyler.

"Alex, I'm sorry for making you do this, but these girls are far away from home, can't have any contact with their family, and doesn't know anyone here. I don't want you giving them a hard time or act like you expect to already know things. And if I hear any complaints, I won't buy you that camcorder that you've been asking for camp." Mom threatened.

"No! Don't worry, I'll be good to them! Just please, buy me the camcorder! I want to record all the fun memories I'll have at camp, please mom!" I pleaded, already on my knees beside her on the couch.

"Good!" Mom said before getting up and walking towards the kitchen.

I sighed and slumped back on the couch. I looked over at Xander who was doubled over laughing so hard on the ground. "Oh, shut it Xander!" I yelled at him before running up the stairs to my room.

Right now, I'm hating dad's job. Before, it was really amazing of him to travel around the world and save many people's lives, but this time, he's mission is not to my liking.

* * *

_I think this chapter is pretty long, I'll post the next chapter maybe in a few days._

_Hope you like it!_

_Reviews!_

_I may have used some of risingstar9328's words, but I give the crdeits to her or him.  
_


	4. Meeting the Santiagos

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything except my imagination!

* * *

**

**Alex's POV**

_Beep! Beep!_

It seems that dad's home from the airport. I walked downstairs and into the hallway leading to the door, Xander and Mom joined me. The door opened and came in dad with two brunettes right behind him. Truth be told, I was thinking of the princesses to be bleach blondes, anorexic-looking, fake tan girls dressed in head to toe designer clothes, but they just looked like normal teenagers. They were wearing regular jeans, loose fitting T-shirts, and converse. I remembered the saying, _'Don't judge a book by its cover'_ and my mom was right, I misjudged them. I really think I'd get along with them easily.

"Max and Mitchie, I'd like to introduce you both to my family," Dad said then taking my mom into his arms, "This is my wife, Theresa, and these are my children, Xander and Alex."

I took a stepped forward and extended my hand towards them, "Nice to meet you!"

The girl with the bangs smiled and took my hand, shaking it. "Nice to meet you, too. I'm Mitchie, and this is my sister, Max." she said then nodding her head towards her sister.

"Hi, please to meet you!" Max said giving a slight wave of her hand.

Xander stood next to me and held out his hand towards them as well, "Name's Alexander, but call me Xander, please to meet you both, too." And Mitchie and Max repeated the same greeting they gave me.

Mom clapped her hands in excitement, "Great! Now that we met each other, Alex why don't you show them where they'll be sleeping. Then in about fifteen minutes, dinner will be ready."

I nodded, then started walking towards the stairs, "Follow me and I'll show you to your room." We walked upstairs and down the hallway to the guest room which is just next door to my room. "You'll both be sleeping in the guest room, and my room is just next door so just call me if you need anything." Opening the door for them and we entered the room, leaving the door open.

Mitchie and Max placed their suitcases on the bed and opened it, taking out a pair of pajamas and a change of clothes for tomorrow, then both closed their suitcases and placed them by the door with their instrument cases, walking back to the bed and sat down.

"Thanks," Mitchie said then looked at me, "And I'm sorry, we know we probably ruined your summer because of watching after us while we're at camp. It's really strange for us to be in this kind of situation, and it's probably weird for you to have to act like we've been best friends since we were kids even though we just met. I'm babbling again, am I not?"

Max laughed and hugged Mitchie, "Yes, you are sis."

I smiled at them, "Hey, it's okay. I'm used to it because of dad's job. I'm actually used to weird things happening."

"Thanks again!" said Mitchie, "Oh, by the way, what camp are we going to? We never got to know."

"Oh you'll love camp, it's so much fun! It's the most famous and expensive music camp in the States, it's Camp Rock!" I squealed. I just love Camp Rock so much! I looked at Max and Mitchie's reactions, but they were silent with wide eyes. Mitchie covered her mouth with her hand and began to laugh, Max followed her reaction a few seconds after. Now I'm totally confused.

"So ironic," Max said grinning after their little laughing fit.

"What?"

"Ever since we've heard about Camp Rock a few years ago, Max and I had been wanting to go, but our parents disagreed with the idea because they thought it'd be dangerous. And now we get to go just because of our safety." Mitchie said, shaking her head.

"Well, don't worry and relax when you're in Camp Rock. You girls are going to have such a blast, you'll forget you're undercover! Just a warning though, stay away from Tess and her little groupie." I said, they'll need to know the status of Camp Rock and its groups, but most importantly Tess, so maybe they could just avoid the drama that usually happens each year.

"Who's Tess?" asks Max.

"Tess is the diva of Camp Rock just because of her mom, TJ Tyler's riches and fame," I explained.

"If she's TJ Tyler's daughter, that must mean she's pretty good, right?" Mitchie asks.

I shook my head, "Well, she's good at trying to be good. Other than that, she's good at making you think that you're not good enough."

"Wow, another Elizabeth, but I think Tess is a lot better than Elizabeth." said Mitchie through gritted teeth.

"Who's Elizabeth?" I asked looking from Max to Mitchie who both had a grim expression on their faces.

Max spoke up, "Elizabeth is like Tess but much more eviler... She made Mitchie's childhood a nightmare, and she's the daughter of the man that's trying to kidnap us."

Oh, no wonder they had grim expressions on their face.

"I wish I could throw her in an ocean filled with hungry vicious sharks and those deadly Irukandji jellyfishes found in Australia." Mitchie muttered loudly enough for me and Max to hear.

"Wow, you hate her that much?" I asked. And both Max and Mitchie nodded. "I'd help you out with that, if you help me out with throwing Tess in it, too." I said, trying to lighten up the mood.

Mitchie, Max and I burst out laughing together. Wow, I'm beginning to like these girls, they're so much different from the other princesses I've encountered during dad's missions.

I checked my watch for the time, and it's time for dinner. "Well, are you girls' hungry 'cause it's time for dinner." I said getting up from my sitting position on the carpeted floor.

"Yeah, sure!" said Max.

* * *

**Mitchie's POV**

Alex and Xander are awesome! Actually this entire family is awesome and great! I was glad they didn't think that we would be like those other royalties, and I was glad that Max and I were getting along easily with them.

After the delicious dinner that Mrs. Santiago made, she told us to go sleep early because we were going to start our journey to Camp Rock early tomorrow morning. Camp Rock was four days away by car. I was pretty glad that we didn't have to travel by plane this time, I'm getting tired of it and I'm still jet lagged from the constant plane rides for the past twenty-four hours. And I also get to see more of America.

Max fell asleep right after her body hit the soft, comfortable king sized bed, big enough for the both of us to sleep in. And I was writing everything that happened since we've left Roselia in my journal. From the minute I was woken up from sleep so early in the morning, I knew there was something wrong but I never expected it would be like this. This situation would lead to war against Wales, and I hate wars, I've already experienced it and I don't want it to happen again. Because of war, I've lost many precious people in my life, my grandparents, and my favorite cousin, Anthony Migliore, I just hope the government are doing something about this.

I was getting ready for bed when I heard some catchy beat from next door. Silently, I crept up to Alex's doorway. Luckily, she hasn't fully close the door, I peeked inside to see Alex on her keyboard, playing and writing notes down on a music sheet. I knocked on her door softly, but loud enough for her to hear.

"Come in!" came Alex's voice. I entered her room which was semi-messy. Books and papers lying everywhere, a few clothes were on the floor, on her unfixed bed or on her computer chair.

Alex turned around from her keyboard and looked at me with surprise in her eyes. "Oh, hey Mitchie, what are you doing here?"

"I heard some music from next door." I said.

"Oh, sorry! I'm just trying to finish this song." Alex said grabbing the music sheet from her keyboard music stand and handing it to me to read. "I need your opinion."

I read the lyrics, it was really good. I then read the music of the song. It has a nice beat but it looked like it needs something, I looked at her and motioned for the keyboard, she nodded. I walked to her keyboard and played the same song but with a little bit of what I had in mind for the song. After I finished, she looked happy and squealed.

"That's it! That's what I was looking for!" Alex squealed and hugged me. We started laughing so loud Xander came in the room half asleep and he looked annoyed.

"Will you girls be quiet! Some people are trying to sleep here!" He half whispered, half yelled then left us to ourselves. We started laughing again but this time, quietly.

"Thanks Mitchie!" said Alex for the billionth time that night and I just shrugged. "So, are you excited to go to Camp Rock?"

"Yes! I'm so excited and nervous at the same time." I said, smiling, "So, what can you tell me about Camp Rock?"

Alex started telling me about Camp Rock, the classes, cabins, and the counselors. Everything about Camp Rock sounds so much better and interesting coming from someone who's actually been there other than reading it from a pamphlet.

Maybe this undercover thing won't be that bad. I mean, I'm going to Camp Rock with my sister, I made some new friends and Alex said that this year at Camp Rock, there will be a few special guest instructors.

This summer is going to be awesome, other than the whole Wales fiasco that is.

* * *

The four day drive to Camp Rock was an experience that I want to go through it again! I saw a lot of different cities and places! Many historical monuments and museums. And I've also drawn a lot of sceneries as well.

By the time we finally arrived at Camp Rock, the sun was setting. And there were only two days before the campers come, and for Camp Rock to officially begin. One thing I didn't know about Mrs. Santiago is that she's the Co-Director of Camp Rock, and also the temporary Chef. How cool is that?

We all took our bags and walked towards the Main Office. In front of the office stood two adults, a man who looked like he's in his forties, and a woman who looked around the age of thirty, both had wide smiles on their faces.

"Theresa!" squealed the woman, running up to Mrs. Santiago and tackled her in a big hug. I was surprised Mrs. Santiago was still able to keep her balance with her bags in her hands and the woman clinging onto her. Alex, Xander, and the man all chuckled at the scene leaving me and Max confused.

"Alright Dee, I think she needs her personal space now." said the man walking up to both Mrs. Santiago and the woman named Dee. Dee let go of Mrs. Santiago and I saw her look over to us.

"Alex! Xander! Welcome back!" she exclaimed, waving to us.

"Great to see you again Dee, and Brown!" said Alex and Xander in unison. It's funny how they do that all the time.

"Who may these lovely ladies be?" asks Brown, looking at us with a smile on his face. I smiled at him, he looked almost like my grandpa from the pictures I have of him.

"Please to meet you! My name's Max..." Max thought for a minute, I guess she forgot our last names.

"Torres," I finished, "And I'm her younger sister, Mitchie Torres." I waved to them.

Brown and Dee smiled at us. "Welcome to Camp Rock!" yelled Dee in excitement, "You girls are going to have so much fun! I'm Dee La Duke, the Activities Director of Camp Rock!"

"And I'm Brown Cessario, but everyone calls me Brown. I'm the Director of Camp Rock, and also one of the voice instructors. Well, why don't we go inside before we freeze to death out here!" said Brown, pretending to shudder even though it was pretty warm outside. He then led us inside the building. The inside looked a lot more like a lounge than an office. There were couches, beanbags, a television and a game system on the right half of the room while the other half had a reception desk, where we had to sign in.

Dee walked over to the other side of the reception desk, fiddled with some papers, and grabbed six red passes with the logo of Camp Rock on it. Brown and Dee wore the same passes around their necks. She handed each of us a pass, "I've already signed you all in! Now, who's hungry? Chef Robin cooked her famous Italian lasagna."

"Awesome! I miss her cooking!" yelled Xander, dropping his bags by the couch, then ran into the open doorway besides the reception desk.

"Is that the way to the kitchen?" asked Max, confusion can be heard in her voice.

"Yeah, the office and the mess hall are connected through the kitchen." Dee said before following Xander.

We all followed suit after placing our bags and instruments by the couches as well, retrieving them later after dinner.

* * *

After dinner, Max and I were told to be rooming with Alex. Apparently, the organization personally requested that Max and I to get roomed with Alex, Max and I were glad. We are not comfortable living under the same roof with other people that we barely know, with the exceptions to the Santiagos, for who knows how long.

Our cabin, Cabin Tune, was great! It's still covered with posters of different bands from last summer. It had four beds, it seems that we're going to have another cabin mate, Max and I have to be careful around her if she's going to be living with us. I don't want to cause a problem to the Santiagos because of our secrets.

So far, Camp Rock was an amazing place, although the only place I've seen was the Main Office, the kitchen and the mess hall, and finally our cabin. It was too dark outside to actually have a little tour, so Alex and Xander agreed to show us the entire camp tomorrow morning.

* * *

_Review!_

_That's it for this chapter!_

_Next will be up soon!_

_I used some of risingstar9328's sentences again, but I switch them around though._

_Hope you liked it!  
_

* * *


	5. Camp Rock

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

* * *

**

**Mitchie's POV**

_I should've known better not to wait around_

_Why did I come home? ('Cause I hate it here)_

_I should've known better not to wait around_

_I'm getting rid of my phone and I made it clear_

_I should've known better not to wait around_

****

I woke up at the sound of Forever the Sickest Kids' _My Worst Nightmare_ coming from the bedside table between my bed and Alex's bed. I think she put it there last night, next to her alarm clock so she could wake up early to get ready for the first day of Camp Rock.

I sat up quickly as I remembered that **today** is the first day of Camp Rock!

"Hey, you're awake!" I heard Alex say at the entrance of the bathroom. I looked over to her, she was already dressed and showered.

"Good morning!" I greeted as I swung my feet to the edge of the bed, stood up and stretched. I looked over at Max's bed, it was already made. Where did Max go? Then I looked at the alarm clock, it was already 8:45, wow, I sure woke up late, usually I wake up at around five o'clock in the morning. "Where'd Max go?"

"She went to get breakfast in the kitchen." She said walking to her laptop, and turned the music off.

I nodded. Figures, Max is always hungry very early in the morning, for someone who's skinny, she could eat a lot of food. I headed towards the bathroom with my toiletries and change of clothes in hand. When I came out, I thought Alex left for breakfast but she was still in the cabin, sitting on her bed reading the third book of the Twilight Saga.

"Hey, I thought you left for breakfast?" I asked, putting my dirty clothes in the hamper beside my bed.

Alex closed her book and stood up, stretching. "Nah," she said, "besides I was wondering if you could help me with this song I'm writing since you helped me with the last one."

I smiled at her, "Sure, what is it?" She handed me a music sheet with the lyrics and song on it. I took a quick look at it, then suggested, "Why don't we talk about this after breakfast? I'm kind of hungry." Then my stomach grumbled loudly, causing Alex to laugh and I blushed from the embarrassment.

"Sure!" Alex said after calming down.

We both left the cabin for the Mess Hall, in which we found Max eating her second helping of bacon, eggs and toast.

* * *

The rest of the campers came around eleven o'clock in buses, vans and limos. Some were driven by their parents or chauffeurs. And all were wearing fashion designed clothes. From casual jeans and T-shirts to dress shirts, skirts clothes. Wow! With everyone dressed like this, you'd think this would be a fashion camp instead of a music camp. The only way to identify this camp as a music camp are the sounds of instruments being played, the voices of singers singing and the mass of people dancing into the beat of a song.

After breakfast, I helped Alex with her song until the campers arrived and Max had gone back to our cabin a few minutes after eating breakfast to call Maria for some news concerning the predicament happening at Roselia. When the campers arrived, Alex left to look for her friends, and I volunteered to help Chef Robin with making the campers' first meal for a few minutes before the orientation begins.

"Mitchie, sweetheart," said Robin, giving me a slice of the new fresh from the oven brownie, "Thank you so much for helping! I really needed some help, now why don't you run along. You wouldn't want to be late for the orientation, which I believe is going to start in about five minutes."

I nodded while wrapping the brownie with a napkin, "I could help you anytime Robin, I enjoyed cooking with you. I'll see you later, Robin!" I walked out of the building with the still warm brownie with me. _I think I'm going to share this with Max, she's probably hungry again. _I was told that the orientation is outside, by the stage.

As I walked through the crowds of people dancing, singing, and playing instruments, I was amazed by all of their talents, and a bit intimidated. I don't know how I'm ever going to make this through. From behind, I felt that someone was watching me. I turned around but to only face the other campers who were busily talking with each other. I started walking backwards, still trying to find who was staring at me, but I was startled when I bumped into someone from behind me. I turned around, accidentally whipping my hair to the person's face.

"I'm so sorry!" I apologized, the person was a blonde girl dressed in designer clothes. She looked familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

The girl glared at me, "You should be..." she said with annoyance and venom in her voice. I backed up a little, and frowned at her when she walked pass me, scoffing.

"That's Tess Tyler, the Diva of Camp Rock," a voice said from behind me. I turned around to face a curly haired brunette, dressed in very colorful clothes leaning on the side of the stage. Oh, so she's Tess Tyler! Ah! Now, I remember who she looked like, her mom, TJ Tyler!

I nodded at the girl, "Wait, she's Tess Tyler? The daughter of Grammy Award winner TJ Tyler, who I heard won like a million Grammies!" I said, faking excitement in my voice.

"A million and one I think," she said, her little joke sent both of us giggling.

"Hey, I'm Mitchie, Mitchie Torres," I introduced myself, extending my hand out for her to shake, and she took it.

"Nice to meet you! Caitlyn Gellar, camper today, famous music producer tomorrow! Check me out!" Caitlyn said, turning to her laptop and pressed a few keys, emitting some catchy beats.

"Co-" I was cut off by three worried voices behind us, which I recognized immediately. Caitlyn and I turned around to face Xander, Alex, and Max all arguing about a missing person. Wait, I think it's about me.

"Guys?" I said, trying to get their attention, but with no luck. They continued to argue until I finally couldn't take it anymore. "GUYS!" I yelled at them.

They all stopped and turned to glare at me, simultaneously they yelled back at me, "Not now, Mitchie!" I stepped back a bit as they returned to their discussion. After a few second of realizing that I was there, they turned back to look at me, and all engulfed me in an unexpected hug, knocking the breath out of me.

_This hug is too tight!_ I managed to choke out a few words, "Guys... hug... too... tight!... Let...go!" Unfortunately they didn't hear me, I think the blood stopped flowing to my head. Caitlyn saw the color leaving my face, I mouthed 'help' to her, and she nodded.

"Guys! Let go of Mitchie, I think she can't breathe!" Caitlyn yelled at them, soon enough they all let go, and I dropped to the ground gasping for air. I noticed most of the campers were watching us with a few looks I couldn't interpret on their faces. I took a glance at them, and they all turned away, going back to their own business.

I looked up at Caitlyn, giving her a smile, "I owe you one. Thanks Caitlyn!" then I looked towards the other three, all have a worried expression on their faces.

I stood up, brushing the dirt off my jeans, and leaned on the stage. Max came to my side and hugged me, "I thought I lost you." she whispered.

"You'll never lose me, sis." I comforted her, then pulled away and turned towards Alex and Xander who were standing on both sides of Caitlyn, "Sorry for worrying you both. I was helping Robin in the kitchen, I didn't know I was supposed to go back to the cabin."

"It's alright, just call or text us next time. We promised mom and dad we'd take care of you two, and we're going to keep that promise." Xander said.

I nodded, "Thanks!" I looked at Caitlyn who looked nervous, I think she feels out of place. But I noticed something about her and Xander, I looked down to meet both of their hands intertwined. I smiled, "Hey Cait, can I ask you something?"

Caitlyn looked surprised, "Yeah, sure."

"Are you and Xander going out? If it's a no, I'm just wondering why you're both holding hands. And, how do you three know each other?"

Caitlyn blushed and Xander just smiled. Being Alex, she answered the question as the couple just stood there blushing, "We know Caitlyn from our fist year of Camp Rock, which was three years ago. And you're first question, I don't know the answer but it's kind of obvious isn't it?" Alex, Max, and I stared at both Caitlyn and Xander, waiting for their answer.

"Alright, we admit it! We're dating, just stop with the staring. Alex, you know I hate it when people are staring at me, or Caitlyn." confessed Xander who started shuddering. The girls and I started laughing at him.

Then Dee came running up the stage excitedly, "Hey gang! I'm Dee La Duke, the Activities Director of Camp Rock!" she said with the biggest grin I've ever seen.

"Hi Dee," everyone greeted.

Dee placed her hands on her hips, and gave a small pout, "Here at Camp Rock, we _sing_, so let's hear that again!" she said.

We all looked at each other and shrugged, then sang, _"Hi Dee."_

"Sounds good, a little pitchy in places, but we'll fix that by Final Jam," she said. From the other side of the stage climbed two boys who started rapping and beat-boxing, "Hey! We're here to rock it out! At least I know I am! We plan to be the winners onstage of Final Jam! Holla! Put your hands up!"

Everyone including Dee put our hands up, we were all laughing and giggling.

"Okay! Okay! Settle down, ya'll are too much fun!" Dee laughed, the boys jumped off stage and walked towards us, then they did some kind of handshake with Caitlyn, Xander and Alex.

"Okay, this summer is not just about the Final Jam, we have a lot of work to do!" Dee told us, "You're going to get new music skills, you're gonna find your sound, create your own style," she then tried to do a gangsta sign and said, "Holla!"

We all laughed, Dee smiled and continued, "And figure out who you want to be as artists. But most of all, have fun!" Dee exclaimed on the last part, and we cheered, some clapped and some whistled.

"And, drum roll please?!" asked Dee, and a guy with drumsticks sat onstage, doing what he was requested.

"For the first time, we're going to be joined at camp by a few special, celebrity instructors!" Dee grinned, and we all began talking about who these special guests be.

* * *

A limousine was parked at the entrance of Camp Rock, where inside the guests are waiting for their manager to come back.

The door opened and in came two adults, a woman and a man. They sat down on the backseat, across from three teenage boys.

The woman spoke first, "Well, everything is set! Boys, you are going to help your Uncle Brown with some classes." She then looked at the boy in between the other two, "And Shane, please at least change your attitude a little."

Shane Grey scoffed, "Mom, I don't want to waste my summer at some camp!"

"What happened Shane? You used to love this camp! This is where you and you're brothers formed your dream band, Connect 3! Remember, three years ago, you boys were also campers." said the man.

"Yeah man, this is where Connect 3... connected!" said the eldest Grey brother, Jason.

"And we'll get to see Uncle Brown!" added Nate.

"Ha! Still not a selling point!" Shane retorted.

"Okay! Enough is enough!" yelled Mrs. Grey, the boys went silent, afraid of their mom when she's angry. "Shane, right now, you're the bad boy of the press, and the Label has a problem with that. Your brothers have a problem with that, an-" she was cut off by Jason.

"Actually, I don't have a problem with that!" Mr. and Mrs. Grey, and Nate shot him a look, that silenced him.

Mrs. Grey continued her lecture, "As I was saying, Shane, your father and I have a problem with your attitude. Just be glad your brothers volunteered to come with you instead of you going alone."

Shane didn't know what to say, so he just stayed quiet.

"Helping your Uncle's camp would be a good PR, and you three need to relax. Enjoy the fresh air, go to the beach and get a tan, or something." said Mr. Grey.

Shane knew better not to argue with his parents, he sighed, grabbed his bag and guitar case then followed his brothers out of the limo.

The limo burst to life, getting ready to leave. The window rolled down, and the youngest of all Grey brothers, Frankie's head popped out, "Hey, by the way, mom told the press that you'd be recording a duet with the winner of Final Jam! See you in a few weeks!" The limo started to drive off, and Frankie's head disappeared from the boys' view as he went back inside.

"You have got to be kidding me!" said Shane. Knowing he wouldn't win against his parents either way, he grabbed his bags and followed his brothers towards the Main Office.

* * *

Wow! I can't believe it! The band Connect 3 are our special guests instructors! Everyone has been dismissed a few minutes ago, Max and Alex went back to the cabin with Caitlyn. She's actually our cabin mate, which I was glad. I think I could trust her.

And me, I'm back at the kitchen, helping Robin with the burgers we'll be eating for dinner.

"Alright love, thank you for helping! I wish you could help me all summer, but I know you would want to use your time on those Jams." said Robin who was busy frying the burgers.

I smiled at her, "Well, how about I just help you out when I have extra time? I really like it here, cooking is one of my favorite hobbies."

Robin grinned, "Sure, love! Do you mind taking the trash to the dumpster, then help setting the tables for dinner in the Mess Hall?"

I shook my head, "Not at all!" I removed my gloves and threw them in the garbage bags. Then I took the bags, and walked out of the kitchen.

***

I sighed as I saw the garbage bins near the kitchen were full from yesterday's party. I think there's another garbage bins at the other side of the camp. Wow, that's going to be a long walk. Not wanting to be late, I started my hike to the garbage bins.

All the cabins are so similar, I wouldn't be surprised if I get lost in the middle of Camp Rock. Thank you for the guy who invented signs, because the only thing that differs the cabins are the logos of the cabins' names carved on the doors.

One particular cabin, Cabin Vibe grabbed my curiosity as I heard female voices singing the most superficial song I have ever heard before. I placed the bags on the bottom step of the porch then quietly tip-toed up the steps to one of the windows of the cabin.

Inside was Tess and two other girls, they were practicing a music number. Well, now I know why the lyrics was so shallow, but the tune was catchy. The way they sang was really good, but too overdone. All I heard from the two girls were some 'ohhhs' and 'ahhhs'. I thought they formed a group, not a one man show, or woman in Tess' state.

Just when Tess stopped and was about to turn around, I ducked away from the window.

Tess sounded frustrated as she yelled at the girls,"Work with me here people!"

"Hello! We're trying but you're being-" retorted one of the girls, but Tess cut her off.

"If we want to win, you have to listen to me! Now once again, let's take it from the top!" Tess said before they started to sing again. Not wanting to get caught eavesdropping, I walked away from the window and back to my requested chore.

As I neared the garbage bins, I felt someone starting at me from behind. I turned around and bumped into someone, causing the both of us to fall to the ground. I was lucky enough that the bags didn't tear.

"Ow," groaned the person. I looked at the person, I was so surprised to find Raphael here, at Camp Rock.

"Raphael?" I asked incredulously. Why, no how come he was here? How did he get here, in America?

Raphael looked at me with wide eyes, probably as shock as I was. "Michelle?"

"What are you doing here?" we both asked at the same time, then started laughing for no reason at all but I stopped when I finally realized that he was probably like me and Max.

"Are you here because of what happened with our countries?" I asked him, my voice low that only he could hear me. I don't want others to hear what we're talking about.

He nodded, a grim expression appeared on his face followed by guilt. "Look, I'm sorry for getting you and your family into this mess. I ne-"

I raised my hand to his mouth to stop him from talking, "It's not your fault... uh, what's your new name?"

He smiled, "I picked Ralph, it kinda stuck when you started calling me Ralphy." He stood up, then helped me up.

"Thanks!" I said, then remembered about Andrew, "Is Andrew with you?"

He nodded, then looked around. "Why don't we all talk after you're uh," he eyed the bags I was carrying, "throwing those away?"

I nodded but I remembered my work at the Mess Hall, "I'm kind of busy after throwing these away, but you could meet me at Cabin Jam twenty minutes before dinner."

"Sure," Ralph agreed, "I'll see you and Max later with Andrew." He started walking towards the same path as I was walking on but turned left after he passed the third cabin.

And I went back to work with throwing away the garbage. After I was done, I ran the way back to the Mess Hall and helped the other helpers set the tables. With Robin needing more help in the kitchen, I insisted the other helpers to help her while I finish doing the rest.

I finally finished and I have thirty minutes left before dinner. I surveyed our work, we did a pretty good job! My eyes landed on a grand baby piano. Oh I just wanted to play it! Taking a look around, hoping that no one was watching, I took out my yellow lyric book and set it on the music stand. I brushed my fingertips on the keys then started playing one of the songs I'm still working on.

* * *

_Sorry for not posting for a long time! I was pretty busy with some summer plans!_

_Hope you like it!_

_Reviews!_

_Next chapter, maybe Mitchie and Shane meets._


	6. Surprises, surprises!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

* * *

**

**Shane's POV**

"Dad, I've learned my lesson. I've showered in cold water, I've looked at a tree! It's been three hours, I need hair products," I exclaimed over the phone to my dad. I've been in Camp Rock for three hours and it's not getting any better.

"Then it's time for you to embrace the natural look, Shane," mom said on the other line. I heard laughter over the phone, I can't believe this, they're laughing at me, _Shane Grey_!

"Oh, have fun!" dad said, "Love you boys!" then the line went dead.

"Hello? Mom? Dad?" I asked through the phone but the only thing I could hear was the dial tone. They really are serious about this, and I know I can't do anything about it. I sighed and began walking back to my cabin.

"Ahh! There he is!" screamed a few female voices from my right. I didn't even think twice before running away, though being a celebrity has its perks, having fans follow me around all the time just gets annoying.

I ran as fast as I can just to get away from the fan girls. As I ran around the corner of the Mess Hall, I didn't notice a bush in front of me, causing me to trip and fall behind it. When the fans were around the corner, I ducked into the bush, and hid quietly.

"Where'd he go?" asked one of the fans. I held my breath, being careful as I try not to be notice. I don't even know if I'm safe hiding behind a bush.

_"Do you know what it's like, to feel so in the dark? To dream about a life when you're the shining star."_

I heard the most beautiful and pure voice in my life. Where was it coming from? I closed my eyes and blocked out all the outside noises focusing on the song that was coming out from... behind me? She's in the Mess Hall? Who ever is singing this song, she's incredible! And the lyrics are as pure as her voice.

"_This is real, this is me. I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be now. Gonna let the light, shine on me. Now I've found who I am, there's no way to hold it in. No more hiding who I want to be, this is me."_

This song reminded me of the kind of music the band used to play before we became famous. Suddenly the music stopped, I opened my eyes to see the fans were gone. Cautiously, I stood up from my sitting position, and walked towards the Mess Hall entrance.

When I walked inside, the hall was empty. No trace of anyone being in here. "Hello?" I asked loudly, just in case the girl that was singing was hiding somewhere, nothing but silence answered me.

I walked towards the piano, and ran my friends through the keys. Just a few minutes ago, that beautiful song was played here. "Who's in here?" I looked around hoping that someone would come out, but no one appeared.

The song kept playing over and over in my head, and I know that the mysterious identity of the singer will haunt my mind.

_I need to find her!_ I decided, but how? _Who is she?_

* * *

**Mitchie's POV**

After playing my last song, I just realized that I'd been here for almost ten minutes, and I was supposed to meet with Ralph and Andrew. As quickly as I could, I grabbed my lyric book and ran out of the Mess Hall going through the kitchen first to notify Robin that I finished.

"Hey Robin, I finished!" I said.

Robin turned to me from frying the fries for the burgers we're having tonight, "Thank you Mitchie! I think you should go get ready for dinner now," she looked at her watch, "You only have fifteen minutes left."

I nodded, "I'll come by in the morning to help again!" I told her before leaving in haste for my meeting.

Finally reaching the cabin, I walked in to find Andrew and Ralph talking with Max, Alex and Caitlyn. At the sound of the door creaking as I opened it, they all turned to look at me, "Hey!" I waved at them.

Andrew stood up, running to me and tackled me in a hug, "Mitchie! I missed you so much! I'm so sorry of what that evil Cedric Mason is doing! This is our f-"

I cut Andrew off, "Andrew, you're rambling. It's not your nor your family's fault besides you didn't know anything about this." Then I remembered Caitlyn was still in the room, I looked over to them. Maddie and Alex were trying to hide their laughs, Caitlyn was smiling, and Raphael looked as if he was about to blow. Why was he mad?

"Hey Drew," that's my new name for him, Andrew is just too long, "can you get off me now?"

"No!" he whined out loud then whispered softly to my ear, "I want to see Ralphy's reaction."

I was puzzled for a moment, what did he mean by that? And when I looked at Ralph, he was red in the face, eyebrows scrunched together and a firm frown on his lips. Oh, that kind of reaction. I don't know why Andrew likes to use me to get under Ralph's skin, but the reactions on every trick Andrew uses on Ralph is funny, and entertaining.

Ralphy finally blew up, "Okay, that's enough! I thought were here to talk about the situation at our countries, not cuddle!"

I looked at him, what is he doing? Caitlyn is in the room and he was close to blowing our secrets! Then I turned my gaze to Caitlyn who was still smiling, okay now I'm confuse. Shouldn't Caitlyn be... I don't know, shock that we 'have' countries? I stared at her, then locked eyes with Alex. She has these mischievous look in her eyes.

Finally, Andrew let me go and started laughing, followed by everyone else besides me and Ralphy. I was too confused about Caitlyn, and Ralphy was fuming red, if we were in a cartoon, smoke would be coming out of his ears like a pot boiling hot. Seeing how Caitlyn was easily laughing at the joke, I came to the conclusion that she knows about us, meaning Max, Ralphy, Drew and I being royalties.

I looked at the alarm clock by Alex's bedside table, it was already 5:55 which means I have 5 more minutes until the dinner bell rings. While everyone was busy laughing or fuming mad, I easily grabbed a change of clothes for dinner, and the first jam of the summer, Open Mic Night! I entered the bathroom to change into my black skinny jeans, a red loose fitting T-shirt, my black vest jacket, and red Converse.

By the time I finished changing, the dinner bell rang, and everyone excluding Raphael were still laughing on the ground. I don't know how they could keep laughing for over five minutes.

"Guys!" I yelled over their laughter, "It's time for dinner!" At the mention of dinner, they stopped, stood up quickly, and fixed themselves. I'm guessing they're really hungry. "Good, you guys finally stopped. But before we go, Caitlyn, what do you know about us?" I asked her.

She smiled, "Nice to finally meet the famous Princess Michelle Evans-Montoya! Prince Raphael here won't stop talking about you." she said, nudging Ralph who was beet red.

I smiled at her, "Either you're the family the boys were supposed to stay with while we're all in this mess, or someone told you about us?" I said looking at Alex for the last suggestion.

Alex raised her hands up, "Hey, don't look at me."

"Your first assumption is correct!" said Caitlyn, "And don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

I nodded, well that's all I needed to hear, she's a girl you could trust.

"Well, now that your chit-chat is over. Can we go grab some dinner?" asks Max desperately. Oh Max, she could never have enough food.

"Sure!" I said, leading the group to the Mess Hall.

Once we got to the Mess Hall, the building was packed with campers and the staff, eating and talking with each other, or lining up to get food. We spotted Xander, the two boys who rapped at the orientation along with the drummer, and a tall girl with shoulder length wavy hair at a table near the staff's table. I noticed that they didn't have food with them yet, they must have been waiting for us.

"Hey!" said Caitlyn, hugging the girl, fist bumping with the three guys, and lastly kissed Xander on the cheek before sitting down beside him.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Drew, Ralph, Max, and Mitchie!" Alex introduced us to them.

"What's up? Name's Barron," said the taller boy without the braids, then pointed at the other two boys, "That's Sander and Andy."

I nodded at each of them, then turned to the girl.

"I'm Lola, Lola Scott. Nice to meet you!" she said with a grin.

"Nice to meet you, too!" said Max, then tugged on my shirt, "Mitch, can you come with me to get some food."

I sighed but smiled at my big sister, "Sure! Does anyone want anything?" I asked, then I remembered that Raphael was there, "And Ralph if you order me around, it's probably better if you get your food yourself."

Ralph shut his mouth, I'm glad he remembered what I told him before. It's because when we were younger, he would always boss me around to do his biddings, when our parents aren't around that is.

"I'll just have today's menu, burger with fries!" said Alex, rubbing her stomach at the thought of the food.

"Mine too!" chorused everyone else except for Ralph who just kept to himself.

I sighed, I know that if I won't get his order, I'd be guilty later on. "Burger with fries, Ralph?" I asked.

He smiled and nodded, "Thanks Mitch!"

I smiled back at him. But wow, this is going to be a lot of food to carry.

"Why don't I help you out?" volunteered Drew as if he read my discomfort.

I smiled at him, "Thanks Drew!" And we were off to make some deliveries.

* * *

"And then he fell in the lake, screaming like a little girl!" said Drew. Everyone except Ralph was laughing so hard because Drew just told another one of Ralph's embarrassing moment to the group.

"Dude! How many times do I have to tell you to stop telling stories about me!" said Ralph through gritted teeth.

Our laughs grew louder causing a few stares and looks from some campers and staff to our table. A few minutes ago, we finished eating and just started telling a few embarrassing stories. While Drew was enjoying this, Ralph wasn't because all of the stories told by Drew was about him. Poor guy, but it was hilarious to hear a Ralphy's embarrassing stories.

Drew pretended to count his fingers, "I don't know, like a thousand times?"

Then they started bickering, again! Funny, I have never seen them bicker like this in a long time, usually Drew was too quiet to talk and Ralph pretended not to care about everything. I guess without bodyguards looking after them, their true selves came out. I can tell that they're both having fun, seeing the smiles on their faces. It's like a big weight was lifted off their shoulders, and now they're carefree.

"Okay guys, enough bickering! Or you will never see the light of day ever again!" I threatened them, and they closed their mouths and stopped quarreling.

"Wow! You're really good at that!" said Caitlyn, "For the past couple of days, I couldn't get them to stop fighting at all!"

"That's Mitchie for you!" said Max after drinking down the food in her mouth with some orange juice, "She threatens the boys just to get them to stop."

"So, how do you guys know each other?" asks Lola.

I shot a glance at Max, Drew and Ralph who looked nervous. I guess they don't have a backup excuse.

"Our parents have been friends with each other since they were small, so we've known them since we were in our diaper days. Even though we moved when I was five, we still kept contact. Sometimes we always go back for vacation." I lied easily. I hate lying, I'm the type of person that doesn't like to lie, I've only lied a couple of times which always involves with me sneaking out of the palace and when I always try to snatch a few cookies from the cookie jar.

Apparently, I'm a pretty good liar, the guys (who doesn't know our secret) bought it.

The dinner bell rang again, signaling the end of dinner, and to warn that we have a half hour to get ready for Open Mic Night. We all took our trays, then dumped the leftover uneaten food in the garbage, and returned our trays, plates, utensils, and cups in the piles of dirty dishes by the kitchen doorway.

"Well, I have to go get ready for Open Mic Night!" said Lola.

"Are you performing?" asked Alex. Lola nodded before leaving with Barron, Sander, and Andy.

"The girls and I are going, too! We need to change into some cute outfits!" squealed Caitlyn and Alex together. I've always guessed that Alex is into fashion because of the way she dresses, but Caitlyn, never. Sure she wears these awesome colorful matching clothes, she has this punk and skater girl fashion, but when you look at her, she's not the type of girl that likes to shop for cute things.

I shook my head, "Not me! I've already changed before dinner, besides I like what I'm wearing!"

"Same here!" chorused Max who was wearing a yellow under shirt, a green tank top over it, dark green Capris, and to top it off, she was wearing her white and green skate Vans. They both surveyed our outfits, and both had an approved look on their faces.

"Fine! But next time we get to pick your next outfit!" said Alex, "Then we'll meet you guys at Open Mic Night!" she said before leaving with Caitlyn and Xander.

Once they were out of sight, I turned to the twins, "What about you boys?" I asked, "Do you both have something to do before the first Jam starts?"

"Nope!" said Drew making the 'p' pop, "But we could all talk now that we're alone like the original plan before!"

"Sure!" Max said, "But where can we talk privately?"

Where can we talk privately? Max and I still haven't gotten the tour of the camp, and if I suggest their cabin, what about their cabin mates?

"Why don't we walk around camp until we find a private enough place to talk?" I suggested. They all nodded, and we were off to explore!

* * *

**With Brown and Connect 3**

"So boys, have you considered of coming to tonight's Open Mic Night?" asked their Uncle Brown.

"Not a chance Uncle Brown. I don't want to get bombarded by fans as I was attacked by a dozen girls this afternoon!" spat Shane angrily.

His irritation was caused by that late afternoon's events, after coming out of Mess Hall, he was surrounded by dozens of fan girls and started to ask him for his autographs, pictures, belongings as remembrances and what-not. After that event, he stayed in the Health Cabin to get his injuries cleaned. Apparently, a few girls started fighting about who was going to be with Shane, and Shane was caught in the middle of the fight. He had some unnoticeable scratches, and a few almost gone bruises on his arms and face. You couldn't even tell if he was in a fight.

"We'll go Uncle Brown!" volunteered an excited Jason.

"Yeah, it'll be nice to get to know some campers that we're going to work with during the summer." said Nate with a smile.

"Well, you boys already know three of them." said Brown. Connect 3 looked at him with confused expressions etched on their faces.

_Who? Who are these campers?_ they all thought.

"Who?" asked Jason.

"Theresa's children, Alex and Xander Santiago, and Robin's niece, Caitlyn Gellar!" Brown smiled then frowned, "You boys remember them, right?" asked Uncle Brown.

Shane gave him a disbelieving look, "Of course Uncle, how could I forget them, the girls love to pull pranks on us every time we say or do something wrong!"

"Do you think they'll forgive us for not calling them?" asked Nate full of guilt could be heard from his voice.

"I don't know about you guys, but I've been in contact with them since we got signed." said Jason, "For sure, they're pretty mad."

Nate and Shane looked at their older brother with wide eyes. "Dude!" the both yelled at Jason in unison.

"What?" Jason was scared for getting yelled at.

"Why didn't you tell us, you were in contact with them?" accused Nate.

"It's not my fault! They didn't want me to tell, and besides you both were supposed to remember your promises!" Jason yelled at Nate. This got both Nate and Shane quiet. "Will you excuse me, I have some friends to catch up with!" Jason said before leaving the cabin.

Brown sighed, "I'll go talk to him, Nate I'll see you later. Good night Shane!" he said before going after Jason.

* * *

_Well here it is!_

_Review!_

_Hope you guys like it!  
_


	7. Confusions and Confessions

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything.

* * *

**

**Jason's POV**

I can't believe them! They yell at me, and blame me for not telling them that I'd been talking with Alex, Xander, and Caitlyn?! It's not my fault, they couldn't keep their promises, it's not my fault we're too busy to call them, but I always make time to call our friends! Did they ever used their time wisely?

It's true that we didn't have much time, but when we actually do have some time, I always make a few phone calls just to greet Alex and the others! But Shane and Nate, they're another story. Shane spends so much time fixing his hair, or picking out the perfect outfit, and Nate... well, Nate's alright. He spends his time writing songs, but most of the time he worries to much about the band, he's like a forty year old business man, working non-stop. But once in a while, he needs to loosen up a bit, he needs to act his age.

Hmm.... maybe Alex can help him out? I mean Alex is the most laid back, fun, very lively, and entertaining person anyone would ever meet.

After walking out of the cabin, I didn't know where to go after realizing that since it's a few minutes till Open Mic Night, the girls were probably changing outfits, or something. So, I decided to take a walk, get some fresh air. I walked down the path to the beach.

_Tweet! Tweet!_

I froze and snapped my head to the chirping sound, I saw a bird, but not just any other bird, it was an Eastern Bluebird! You see, I have this hobby of bird watching. The cute animals are so interesting! I smiled at the beautiful scene in front of me. The Eastern Bluebird was being fed with berries by... a girl.

I continued to stare at the scene, but not at the bird, but at the girl. She was beautiful! She has layered dark auburn hair that reaches to the small of her back. Her olive skin toned cheeks were coated with very light make up. And her eyes, wow, I feel like I could stare in her eyes all day.

I guess she noticed me staring at her because she looked up at me. The minute she did, I took in all her features. Her light brown eyes, her pink fully shaped lips, her nose, and the blush on her cheeks. She was truly gorgeous.

She had a puzzled look on her face when she looked up, followed by a smile. Wow! She looked even more stunning with that smile on her face. I waved at her, and she waved back. As she waved back, confidence grew in me. my mind was battling if I should walk over to her and introduce myself or just walk away.

Finally deciding to walk over and talk to her, I started my mission but was interrupted as someone tapped me on the shoulder. I groaned inwardly, then turned around to look at the person who interrupted me, Uncle Brown.

I gave a small smile, "Hey Uncle Brown!"

He smiled back and looked behind me, "Oh, sorry to delay your move, Jason."

I smiled back at him, shaking my head, "No, it's okay Uncle Brown. So, what did you want from me?"

"Just came to check on you my boy!" he said, draping his arm around me, and started walking me towards the docks.

I looked over our shoulders to see the girl, but she was already gone. I sighed, _Oh, why did you have to interrupt me Uncle? _I thought.

Noticing my sigh, Uncle Brown chuckled, "Don't worry, you'll meet her later at Open Mic Night."

I smiled, excitement and nervousness ran through me, "Really?" I asked him, and he nodded. I frowned, "How do you know that? She might not go to the Open Mic Night?"

Uncle Brown smirked, "Trust me, I know things!"

I nodded as Uncle Brown began to talk once again, but I barely heard any of it. My mind was all wrapped up at that girl.

_Who is she?_ I thought, _I guess I'll find out in a few minutes.

* * *

_

**Alex's POV**

_Knock! Knock!_

"Just a minute!" I yelled. I was trying to look for my black hi-top Converse, it would look really good with my black skinny jeans, white Paramore T-shirt and a denim vest.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Ugh!" I looked over to Xander who was sitting on Caitlyn's bed with the laptop, "Hey Xan, can you get the door?"

"Sure," he said before jumping off the bed to get the door.

"Thanks!" I called to him before diving under my bed to look for those dang Converse. Ah ha! I found it!

"Jason!" cried Xander, "Great to see you!"

What?! Jason's here?! I tried to get up, completely forgetting that I was under the bed, I accidentally bumped my head, "Ow!" I cried out. Stupid bed!

Then I heard laughter coming from the foot of my bed, I crawled out and looked up to see Jason, holding his sides from laughing. I glared at him, but his laughter was contagious, the next thing I knew, we were all laughing, together. Good times!

I stood up, brushing the dirt off my clothes, then walked towards Jason. "Jase! It's great to see you!" I exclaimed, hugging him, "Why didn't you tell us you were coming?"

Jason had a confused look on his face, "Didn't Dee tell you? We're the guests of Camp Rock!"

Oh! I forgot all about it! I pulled away then gave him a sheepish look, "Yeah, sorry. I totally forgot about it!"

"Hey, what's with the noises?" asked Caitlyn, coming out of the bathroom fully dressed and ready to go, "Oh, hey Jase!" she said then turned around about to enter the bathroom. She took a double take just to be sure she wasn't hallucinating, "Jason!" she ran towards him and tackled him into a hug.

"Nice to see you too, Caitlyn!" Jason pulled away from the hug, "Are you guys ready to go to Open Mic Night?"

"Almost, I just need to put my shoes on." I said before turning to the said work.

***

The Open Mic Night was already starting by the time we got there. Mostly everyone were watching two girls perform a Connect 3 song. As we entered, I instantly spotted Mitchie and the others. They were on the other side of the room, listening to the girls onstage performing.

"Guys, I found them!" I said then lead them through the crowd to the others.

Upon reaching them, I noticed that Mitchie and Maddie's eyes were red and puffy. Each was leaning on a twin, Mitchie on Ralph, and Max on Drew.

Instantly, my protective and caring mode activated, "What happened?" I asked them, taking Mitchie in a hug while Caitlyn took Max.

Drew looked down on the ground, and Ralph crossed his arms and looked away, "Nothing..." they muttered.

"Guys!" I half-yelled at the twins. How are we suppose to help them if they won't tell us?

I felt Mitchie shaking her head, "Can we just forget about it... please..." begged Mitchie.

I sighed, "Fine, but you have to tell me when we get back to the cabin..." I said, "And no excuses."

"No!" said Ralph with a frown on his face, "Look, I'm sorry but this doesn't concern any of you. They don't have to tell you anything..."

I didn't know what to say, and neither did the others. Finally finding my voice, "It might not have anything to do with us, but we're just trying to help..." I told him.

"Well, it's too late! What could you have done anyway?" Ralph scoffed, "You don't even know anything about us, besides where we came from!"

"Raphael!" Mitchie hissed, "Stop it! Enough of this! They're just trying to help!" Mitchie pulled away from me, walked towards Ralph and engulfed him in a hug. That was when I noticed he was shaking, tears were forcing its way out.

I don't know what's happening, and now I really think we wouldn't be able to help.

Mitchie turned to Lola, "When are you performing, Lola?"

"I think after three more performances to go," Lola answered.

Drew nodded, "We'll come back probably just in time before Lola performs. We just need a few minutes to talk."

"Okay, do you want me to come with Mitch?" asked Max with concern.

These four are so close together, they're practically best friends! And I know that the situation about their countries are new to them, and they'd like to keep to themselves, but isn't it alright to help? I want to try and help them, the past few days and hours being with the four of them, it feels like I've known them all my life!

Mitchie shook her head 'no', "It's alright, stay here and have fun. You really need it Max, and don't think I haven't notice the way you're acting since we got _here_. Have fun, loosen up a bit, everything will be fine. _They'll_ be fine, and everything will be back as it should be before you know it!" she gave Max a smile before the three of them walked out of the building.

"Uhh... Alex, do you want me to go so you could talk with your friends?" asked Jason.

Oh! I forgot about Jason! What kind of a friend am I?

I shook my head, "No, it's alright Jase." I turned to everyone else, "Jase I'd like you to meet Lola, Barron, Sander, Andy, and Max!" I introduced him to everyone, "Everyone this is Jason Grey, our big brother!" Well, Jason's like the big brother I never had, and yes, I am older than Xander, by two minutes and thirty-six seconds.

"You!" Jason pointed at Max, "You're the girl I saw a few minutes ago, right?"

Max nodded and smiled at him, "Nice to see you again!" They continued to stare at each other as if they were the only people in the room. Hmmm... I think there's something going on between them, or there will be...

* * *

**Max's POV**

Jason, Jason Grey. Wow! He looked even cuter up close. I thought I was hallucinating when I saw him a few minutes ago, but I guess I was wrong. I continued to gaze into his hazel eyes, he really does look cuter in person.

I broke away from our eye contact as I heard someone clear their throat, and I blushed.

"So, how do you two know each other?" asked Alex.

"Well, I was heading straight to the beach when I heard this Eastern Bluebird sing. I went to look for it and I found Max feeding the bluebird some berries by the docks." Jason said.

I smiled at him, "And I had this strange feeling that someone was watching me, I looked up to see him waving at me, so I waved back. Then he was whisked away by Brown."

From the corner of my eyes, I saw Alex and Caitlyn smirk. They looked like they have some kind of devious plan, I sure don't want to be included in that plan.

* * *

**Mitchie's POV**

I lead the twins outside, and onto a nearby bench. Ralph was on the verge to cry, and Drew was grief-stricken. I mean who wouldn't when you just received a tragic news?!

We sat in silence, just the sound of music coming from the Mess Hall, and Ralph's sobs could be heard.

"Just let everything out Raphael..." said Drew, leaning his head on my shoulder. I instantly wrapped my left arm around him while my right hand took hold of Ralph's hand, squeezing it tightly, showing my support.

Just a few minutes ago, we were all happy, enjoying the freedom we were given. But just one phone call, one phone call could diminished all of our joy.

Ralph's cries were heavier now, I have never seen him like this, so vulnerable. All I wanted to do was hug him tightly, protect him from any harm, but I don't know if he'll accept. I looked over at Drew who looked back at me and nodded, I took my arm off of Drew and wrapped both of my arms around Ralph tightly. He copied my moves, circling his arms around my waist, pulling me close.

After a few minutes, Ralph's cries cascaded into soft sobs until it was only sniffles.

"How do you feel?" I asked him, still concerned.

He gave me a small weak smile, "Much better. Thanks Mitch!"

I smiled at him, and about to let go but couldn't. His grip around my waist was tight. "Uhh, Ralph you could let go now." I told him.

He shook his head and smiled wider, "No!"

"Raphael, why do you always ruin the moment?" I asked him, my voice exaggerating a bit. Ugh! Not again! I sighed and looked towards Drew, "Help?"

Drew shook his head, and raised his hands up as if he's surrendering, "Not me!" he said before turning to walk back to Open Mic Night, "I'll see you both inside!"

I looked at his retreating figure with wide eyes. How can he leave me in this compromising position? I am so getting him back!

"You know Mitch," Ralph started letting his grip loosen a bit, "you could just ask for me to let go. Even you should know that." Then he completely let me go, and stood up, stretching a bit. "Once again, thank you!" he offered me his hand with a smile.

I smiled back at him and took his hand, "Your welcome! Let's go in, I want to kill Drew before the night ends!" I said jokingly at the last part.

"Let me help!" he volunteered before leading us back into the Mess Hall.

Once we arrived inside, we were just in time to hear Lola being called up on stage to sing. She walked on stage with a few girls whom I assume are her back-up dancers, and began singing.

Ralph and I walked towards the others, still hand-in-hand. I'm so used to walking with either Raphael or Andrew hand-in-hand because every time there is some kind of social event happening back in Roselia, I'm always switching between Raphael and Andrew as my escorts.

"Hey guys!" I greeted everyone before glaring at Drew who cowered behind Caitlyn.

"So, is everything okay now?" asked Max who walked towards me and engulfed me in a hug with Raphael.

Ralph nodded, "Yeah, I just needed some fresh air," he smiled at me, "and a shoulder to lean on."

I returned a smile after pulling away from the hug, then noticed two new people in the group. They looked familiar, I think I've seen them somewhere before, but where? Then I looked over to Alex for some kind of clue, but she looked like she was annoyed, and... hurt?

"Hey Lex, can I talk to you?" I asked, when she nodded, she looked grateful at me. We walked away from the group and into an empty corner of the room.

"Thanks Mitch, for getting me away from the group!" Alex sighed.

I nodded, "No problem, but may I ask why you wanted to get away?" I wonder what's bothering her. I watched her as she eyed, or glared at one of the new boys in the group, the curly haired one, who I also noticed that he was taking a few glances at Alex.

Alex sighed again, "It's just that... It's Nate..." she whispered.

Nate? I looked over the curly haired teenage boy, so he's name is Nate... Hmmm, why does he look like Nate Grey? My eyes went wide as realization hit me, I completely forgot that Connect 3 is here at Camp Rock! But what does Nate have anything to do with her problems? And how are they related?

I watched Alex continue glaring at Nate. But the way she looks at him is different, a mix of hatred, hurt, forgiveness, and... love... could be detected in her eyes... I looked at Nate, he had a look of guilt and remorse. What happened to the both of them?

I put all the clues I've had about Connect 3 and Alex together:

1)They all went to Camp Rock!

2) Alex attended Camp Rock since she was twelve, which would be three years ago. And three years ago, Connect 3 formed and won a contract with a record label.

3) Connect 3 is related to the owner of Camp Rock, which is Brown Cessario.

4) Alex and Xander are the children of the Theresa Santiago, part owner of Camp Rock.

If I click 3 and 4 together, Connect 3 and the Santiago twins know each other through Theresa and Brown. So they're all probably friends, but when Connect 3 won their contract, they probably didn't have time to keep in contact with them besides Jason. Jason seems the type of guy that would keep a promise; Shane probably just cares about how he looks, and Nate... well I don't know what's wrong with him. He looks like the type of guys that would keep his promise, but what happened?

"Can I guess on your situation?" I asked Alex, she nodded, "Alright, Connect 3 and you used to be friends through your mom and Brown. You all went to Camp Rock together, but when the boys won Final Jam and received a contract, they promised that they'd keep in contact with you but they broke it, except for Jason... As for Nate, you were closer to him than the other two before, but after they became famous, his promise was broken because he never, or stopped calling, texting, writing, e-mailing, or via webcam with you. You came into conclusion that they forgot about you, and now you're mad at them?"

Alex looked shock when I finished explaining my assumption. "How did you know that? And everything you said was... true."

I shrugged, "It's not that hard to figure out, even with all the little information I know about you and Connect 3. I could tell by just watching all of your movements. But the biggest clue is the way you look at Nate, and the change of Connect 3."

Alex laughed, "It's that obvious?" she asked, "Funny, you figured this all out that easily, when it took _them_, not including Jason, three years!" Alex looked as if she was about to cry. What happened to them?

"You like him," I said, "don't you?"

She smiled at me and nodded, "I'm not denying anything, but I think there's no possible way we're gonna be together, or have any relationship at all. I don't even know if I can trust him..."

I hugged her, "Don't worry, he feels the same way. He's just too afraid that you won't forgive him."

"You think so?" she asked.

I nodded, "I know! Now, let's get back before they think something's wrong, or something happened."

"Yeah!" Alex said, "Thanks Mitch! You're officially one my best friends!"

I smiled, "Thank you! I feel the same way with you!" Wow! I can't believe it, I have a new best friend, and this time she likes me for me, not just because I'm royalty.

As we walked back to the group, I managed to bump into another person, again. I am such a klutz today! I managed to stay on my feet, and not fall on my butt as I staggered backwards.

"I am so sorry!" I apologized quickly, "I didn't see you..."

"Ugh! What is it with you always bumping into me!" complained that annoying voice I dreaded to hear again.

I looked up to see the Diva of Camp Rock, Tess Tyler! Really? Is it such a coincidence to make me bump into her twice in one day?! This is officially not my day, and it's the first day of Camp Rock, too!

"Leave her alone, Tyler!" said Alex defensively.

"Oh, looky here, Miss No-Talent! Hanging out in the kitchen with your mommy lately?" asked a snobbish Tess, and her posse laughed humorlessly behind her.

"At least my mom has some time for me, what about yours Tess?" retaliated Alex, looking at Tess with disgust.

Tess scoffed, then turned to look at me, "And you are?"

"Mitchie Torres, nice to meet you!" I said with fake enthusiasm, "Wow! I love your mom!" Well it's true, her mom is a great singer! "She performed at one of my friends birthday party!" Instantly I placed my hands over my mouth, I wasn't supposed to say anything about the royal parties, or anything about my real identity for that matter.

Alex looked at me with wide eyes. And Tess and the other girls were waiting for me to continue my story.

"That's not possible, my mom only performs at birthdays for royalties. Who's birthday was that, and where?" asked Tess.

"Uhh... my mom catered the birthday party of the granddaughter of the Queen of England. She actually caters royal parties." I lied. Oh why do I have to lie? "I was allowed to attend the party because I instantly became friends with the princess while I was helping my mom."

Tess smiled, she had this look of interest on her face, "Cool! So your mom is famous caterer, who caters royal parties and you're allowed to meet the royalties?"

Oh, what did I get myself into? "Uhhh... yeah," I nodded.

"What's your name again?" asked Tess. Wow, I just introduced myself like three minutes ago, and she already forgot my name?!

"Mitchie Torres." I said.

"Hey, is your dad Nicky Torres, the composer?" said the girl with the ponytail, "My dad staged one of his shows!"

I shook my head, "No."

"Then what does he do?" asked the other girl.

What does my 'dad' do? Uhhh, I think it was owning a hardware store... "He owns a hardware store." I replied.

"That's alright," Tess said nodding but she had a look of disgust on her face, "So, about your mom, have you met like many royalties? Like up close?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I've met the royal families of Denmark, England, Italy, and even the richest royal families in the world, the Montoyas of Roselia and Serenea. Plus more!" This whole keeping my identity a secret is not working out very well. So far, I've told too much informations about myself already, I wouldn't be surprised if I'd be found out by tomorrow.

As Tess and her friends looked at me in awe, I noticed Alex giving me a glare. I gave her a weak smile. It's not my fault that I can never control what I say. I really need to work on that! I am in so much trouble!

"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Tess asked her friends.

"Of course!" said the girl with ponytail.

"Totally!" the other girl said then paused, "Wait, what are we thinking?"

"There's an extra bed in our cabin. It's yours if you want it," Tess told me.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm actually sharing a cabin with Alex because of a family requests, but maybe next year." I said. What? I really don't want to share a cabin with these girls, well Tess' friends seem nice, but I'm not that stupid to actually be part of Tess' group. I know what she can do from the stories Alex told me, and the encounter I had with her earlier just proved it.

"Oh," Tess said, clearly she didn't expect for that to be my answer. "Well, why don't you sit with us in the VIP section. I can tell we're going to be great friends!"

"Ummm... sorry again, but I kind of already promised to hang out with my friends," I said, which is totally true, "maybe next time!" There are a lot of other jams coming up, so why not?

Tess nodded, "Well, if you want to hang out, we're in Cabin Vibe. Let's go!"

Before Tess' friends followed her, they introduced themselves to me as Peggy (the girl with the ponytail) and Ella (the other girl). They seemed sweet, I wonder why they're hanging out with Tess.

After they left, I turned to look at Alex who was glaring at me. I bit my lip, "Alex, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to try and expose my identiy. Everything just kind of slipped out. I'm so sorry!" I apologized.

Alex sighed, "Fine, but we're going to have to talk about this with Max and Caitlyn."

I nodded, then followed her back to the others.

"What took you guys so long?" asked Caitlyn.

Alex huffed, "We had come across the Diva's way, and Mitchie had such a nice chat with her that Tess invited her to be in her cabin."

Caitlyn and Xander looked bewildered, "WHAT?!" they yelled in unison which caused a few campers to look our way.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" I apologize, "I'll explain everything when we get back in the cabin." I sighed and looked for Max but to find her no where in my sight, "Where'd Max go?"

"She's went somewhere with Jason," said the youngest member of Connect 3, Nate, then offered me his hand, "Nice to meet you, I'm Nate Grey."

"Mitchie Torres!" I introduced myself to him, taking his hand to shake then let go. I look at everyone in the group, a lot of people were off somewhere in the building, and the only people left were me, Alex, Drew and Ralph, and Nate. "So, what are we going to do now?"

Everyone else shrugged, well this is going to be a long night if we have nothing to do.

* * *

_This is kind of long, but hope you guys like it!_

_I think I made this confusing in some parts... sorry!_

_Next chapter will be up as soon as I could get if done!_

_Review!  
_


End file.
